


[kingsman/王牌特工][蛋哈年下]A brief encounter lasts a lifetime/一生一遇

by Ellesar_0920



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: First Time, M/M, eh, 更衣室play, 黑道半au
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 12:29:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4137609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellesar_0920/pseuds/Ellesar_0920
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>假如蛋蛋走上了黑道，假如他与哈利重逢的情况和电影里有一点点不同。<br/>看Legend漏出的照片，忍不住脑补了一个黑道打手蛋。</p>
            </blockquote>





	[kingsman/王牌特工][蛋哈年下]A brief encounter lasts a lifetime/一生一遇

＊＊＊

 

加入党派的那一刻，艾格西就做好准备自己这辈子要过那种刀尖上舔血、子弹间换命的生活了。

其实艾格西的继父就是黑道上的人，但艾格西却不想被他引荐，更别提成为他的手下了——他早就下定了决心，是的，在第一次目睹继父殴打他的母亲，而他呢，被几个手下按在地上无法动弹的那一刻，他就下定决心了：他以后要比这个人渣在道上混得更厉害，这样才能保护好母亲、带她与年幼的妹妹离开那个满溢着烟酒气味的破碎之家。

怀抱着这种几乎可以说是温柔的愿望，以及与其完全相反的狠厉，他年纪轻轻就在伦敦东区颇有名气了。再这么干个几年，运气好的话，他能混到老大贴身保镖的位置，然后替某个干部坐几年牢，出来就是备受尊敬的高层了；运气差点儿嘛，他会在党派间的斗殴中死掉，而他的母亲能够拿到一笔足够她摆脱继父的抚慰金。

不管是哪样，都不算太差；艾格西并不后悔走上这条路。  
即便有一回他在酒吧里碰见高中时的朋友，明明以前是追过同一个女孩子、分享同一罐黑啤的交情，如今却都装做不认识他了。自己已经变了那么多吗？艾格西垂低脑袋，闷闷地吸啜自己点的那杯马丁尼。他想，自己大概离真正动手杀人也不远了——如今他唯一的底线是绝不伤害女人和小孩。

然而，一次相遇却让艾格西以为早已注定好的命运轨道彻底改变了。

 

＊＊＊

 

面临着被一大群对家的打手追在屁股后的糟糕状况，躲进塞维尔街上的一家高级裁缝店里绝对是艾格西此时此刻的最佳选择。他受了伤，后援一时半会是赶不到的。何况，他眼下也不是什么必须救下的重要人物；一如既往的他只能依靠自己。

推开门，站在接待处的店员礼貌地同他问了好，显然并没察觉什么不对——艾格西急忙忙地随手一指，说我要定制一件跟那个款式差不多的西服，找你们最好的裁缝来。

话音刚落，一位穿着灰色西装的中年男人独自从更衣室里走出。他穿着得体，戴着一副黑框眼镜，看起来约莫四十至五十岁，身姿干练而优雅。不知为何，艾格西觉得自己的呼吸都停顿了一下。  
“啊，就他好了！”恰巧门外脚步声纷沓而至，他连忙拉住男人的手，冲进右边的更衣室。  
男人任由他拉着，关门后也没有甩开：“遇上麻烦了？你身上有血的气味。”  
惊讶于对方的敏锐，艾格西嘴硬道：“这不关你的事！”

房间里光线偏暗，四处都是镜子和复古的老式家具，那张逼近的面孔似是暗房里被显影水泡着的照片，轮廓分明，荡漾却也真切。艾格西不由有些恍惚。他模模糊糊地想，仔细看的话，年长的男人长得还真挺不错的，就连额际的银发和眼角的皱纹都没有折损他的魅力。对了，就像老电影里风度翩翩的绅士。自己明明只该被年纪相仿的异性吸引住目光，这回真是见了鬼了——

“……大有关系，你的血滴下来会弄脏地毯。”  
这种置之事外的冰冷口吻让艾格西跌回了现实，同时也让他火冒三丈。他不得不承认一个令他恼怒的事实，像他这样在黑道上摸爬打滚的小混混，并不值得被好好对待。  
艾格西猛地掏出怀里的手枪，顶住男人的腹部，恶狠狠地威胁道：“再跟我啰嗦，我就让你的血彻底弄脏这里，嗯？”  
艾格西以为自己会听到倒抽冷气的声音，至少是某种他可以察觉的动摇，而男人眼睛都没多眨一下，那平静的神情好像他手里拿着的不过是一把仿真的玩具枪。  
艾格西这辈子不认识什么裁缝，难道做这行的人都如此淡定又深不可测吗？他撇撇嘴，侧耳倾听了一下外头的动静，做了个“别做声”的手势。  
“就你在店里？”  
“是的。裁缝们都出去吃午饭了，没有客人在。”  
外面的声音隐隐传来，裁缝店的配合让艾格西松了口气。确定那帮追赶自己的人走掉后，他放缓语调，努力展现尽可能的善意：“……你叫什么名字？”  
“哈利。很高兴认识你。”男人微微颔首，艾格西觉得真正的绅士应该是这样的，仿佛自己片刻之前的无礼冒犯根本不存在。如果不是还被枪顶着，他多半还会主动跟他握个手什么的。  
“我也、也很高兴认识你，”艾格西的舌头差点打结，讪讪地把枪收回怀里。他没法控制地对这个男人产生好感。只要对方的口吻温柔那么一点儿，他就忍不住要放下全部防备。长得好看就是这么占便宜。

“我的确是多管闲事了，但年轻人啊，你并不清楚自己踏上的道路有多么危险。”  
不理会这老掉牙的忠告，艾格西强行掌回交谈的主动权，“那么，哈利，你现在可以开始为我量身了。”  
男人的神情总算露出了些许的波澜，艾格西愉快起来，他感觉自己出其不意地扳回了一局，“你忘了吗？我是你的客人。订做西装都要先量身的，对吧？”  
而哈利则迅速恢复了平静，点头道：“当然。不过至少让我先包扎好你左腰的伤口。”  
再度为对方的观察力感到吃惊，艾格西发自真心地怀疑起这个名叫哈利的男人的真实身份。可这儿货真价实是一间高级裁缝店没错，从他小时候开始就是了；而哈利显然并非什么贵宾客户之类的角色。  
年长的男人依然在循循善诱：“这里正好有急救箱，而你一时半会也出不去，不如就让我帮你简单处理下伤口。百利无一害。”  
“……好吧。”  
艾格西脱下外套，腰部完全被血浸透的衬衫顿时一目了然。他不爽地发出轻哼；在哈利看来，这个年轻人在意的不是肉体上的疼痛，他所露出的神情更像是那些有机会定要以牙还牙的凶狠野兽。  
艾格西低下头，把掉出来的项链重新贴身放好，于是那一瞬间他正好错过了哈利突变的眼神。  
“年轻人，你叫什么名字？”  
心里奇怪对方怎么突然问起了自己的名字，艾格西还是如实回答了，“加里.恩文。不过认识我的人都习惯叫我艾格西。”  
“艾格西。你的那个饰物……看起来相当特别。”  
艾格西过了会儿才反应过来，“哦，你说这个啊？的确少见，外形像个勋章不是？它是我小时候一位’长腿叔叔’给的信物，说是如果遇到了麻烦，就拨打上面的号码向他求助。但我并不相信这种承诺啦，我连他的模样都记不清了……反正打了肯定也不会真的来救我的！我早已习惯一个人打拼了。”  
“那你为什么要一直戴着？”哈利表现得不动声色，似乎继续询问下去只是出于礼仪。  
艾格西挠挠头，说实话，他没认真想过其中的原因，“我也不晓得，大概是形成某种习惯了？它就像是我的幸运符。嘿，我形容不准，就像……对了，就像那种根本不切实际，但内心深处仍不愿丢弃的儿时梦想吧。”  
艾格西突然觉得自己的描述沾染了太多的私人感情，大概受伤时人会变得脆弱这个说法是真的。他难堪地张口，一时之间却想不到好的方式转移话题。幸而哈利没再说什么，开始动手剪开伤口附近的布料。

哈利的手很稳，处理的方式也很老练，冰冷的金属一次都没有碰到皮肤。艾格西放纵自己靠进柔软椅背里。他目不转睛地盯着年长男人的动作，他袖口下的手腕很细，指节灵活且修长，更重要的是左右手都没有戴婚戒——艾格西有一瞬间的失神。然后，他注意到哈利虎口上的老茧跟他见过的惯用枪械的人非常相似。他心中一紧，再度举起了枪指着这位神秘的裁缝。  
“你到底是什么人？”  
“这家店的裁缝。”  
艾格西紧紧地扣住扳机，准备随时开枪；而哈利似是毫不在意，连睫毛都没抬一下。  
“你绝不是普通的裁缝。”  
“定义普通？”  
“……喂！你干嘛一脸笃定啦，以为我真不会朝你开枪吗？”  
“我十分清楚，你从没杀过人，也不会真的伤害我。”  
艾格西正要反驳，又听哈利道，“割得很深，我可以看到你的肠子了。”  
“——什么！？那我不会死吧！”艾格西脸色一白，他可没想到动作片里常有的情节这么快就发生在他身上了。他正打算抱怨难怪这么疼，却见哈利露出一丝笑意，“骗你的。创口不大，也不深，所以不缝合是没问题的。但你事后最好去趟医院。”  
“切！故意吓我啊。你知道么，你刚才听起来就像我妈。”  
“麻烦你举起这边手臂。容我多言，若令堂见到你这副模样，想必会非常担心。”  
“她才是让人担心的那个，好吧？”注意到哈利疑惑的眼神，艾格西忙解释道，“我继父是个人渣。我有段时间没回家了。”  
哈利没有问及他生父的事情，当然艾格西也没问你为什么不问。  
“好了。现在站起来。”  
不知几时，哈利手中有了一卷软尺，这架势看起来真的挺有高级裁缝的味道。艾格西马上想起刚才他们说好的事情。他并不打算定做什么西装，他哪里有钱去承担这个费用啊？可他不能就这样临阵退缩。更重要的是，他内心居然对即将发生的事情升起了某种奇妙的期待。尽管理智不断告诉他，现在是脱身的最佳时机，但情感却不容许他离开。

你已经受够了独自回窝舔舐伤口了，就任性妄为这么一次——留在这里，留在这个男人身边。  
而哈利没有催促他，只是微微侧身站在那里，等待艾格西做出最后决定。而他只是等待，接受，准许。正是这若有若无的暧昧与危险深深吸引住了艾格西。

过了很久——或许并没有很久，艾格西站起身来，朝年长的男人走去。因为失血，他的脚步有点儿虚浮，却比平常还要坚定。

“我们开始吧。”  
“转身。”  
艾格西照做，屋内的镜子和身高差让他依然能看到自己背后的哈利的脸。  
“站直了。”哈利神情轻松又不失专注，显得他更加迷人。他把软尺贴在艾格西的肩膀上，两根手指按住尺头。即便隔着一层衣物，这样短暂的碰触就能让他兴奋起来，他愈发粗重的呼吸就是明证。  
测量过肩宽之后是手臂的长度，艾格西假装摆不直胳膊，偏要哈利示范性地碰他几下才肯配合。其实他也不明白为何自己会这样无孔不入地追求肉体接触，他明明喜欢的是那种有丰满胸部、柔软腰肢的金发姐姐，或者拥有一双幽深的绿色眼眸、纤细而敏感的羞涩少女。面前这位老绅士自是称得上富有魅力，但绝不是他平常喜欢、甚至多看几眼的类型，毕竟他的年纪多半可以当自己的父亲了。然而他却为对方的一举一动所着迷，仿佛哈利来自另一个世界，比他所处的这个要浪漫美丽得多。  
这真的太奇怪太奇怪了。难道我正在做梦吗？艾格西疑惑道。  
如果是的话，希望自己不要这么快醒来。  
“艾格西，抬一下你的胳膊。”  
“好。”  
所有的触觉都变得比平时更为敏锐，他能嗅到哈利耳侧残留的香水味（他说不出确切品牌，但有雪松与橙花的味道），他能分辨出哈利握他手腕时用的是食指与中指……等到测量胸围时，艾格西已经足够大胆地往前倾斜自己的身体；这样一来正用双手环住他的哈利就仿佛是主动拥他入怀那般。  
他们此时的姿势与相拥无比接近，而哈利还是没有推开他。  
“……哈利……”他撒娇似的把脸埋进哈利的肩窝，“……抱歉，一下子没站稳……”虽然他的口气听起来并不是真的抱歉。  
他想试试看，自己做到什么程度对方会不悦地皱眉、摆出明确拒绝的姿态，告诉他“你越界了，请出去”。  
而哈利没有。  
于是艾格西更进一步，他将手指攀上老绅士的背部，一点一点地攥紧那质感极好的布料。  
哈利依旧没有推开他。  
可是也没有主动迎合。

或许单单是肢体语言不够？艾格西绞尽脑汁地思考，该怎么跟一个刚认识不久的中年男人调情；他不乏勇气，可惜实在没有经验。  
“哈利，你的手真好看。”  
“谢谢。”  
艾格西马上懊恼起来，这逊毙了，而且哈利一定早就知道自己有一双好看的手。对了……在自己以前有多少人称赞过他的手好看？第一个称赞他的人又是谁？  
“你的赞美无疑让我的一天更美好了。”  
艾格西想，哈利一定受过什么专业训练，懂得怎么表现得机智又迷人，和你在一起时让你感觉自己是全世界最有趣的人；但等回过神来时就会明白他只是彬彬有礼罢了。这种做派简直就跟那些广受敬爱与追捧的皇室一样。  
艾格西总算放开手，让哈利继续他的工作，嘴上倒是没停：“你对每一个你遇到的歧途少年都这么亲切吗？”  
“我以为你知道自己为什么走进这家店，知道自己究竟想要的是什么。”  
我知道啊，艾格西心里大声喊地喊道，起码我十分清楚现在自己想要的是什么，那想法太过强烈，以至于话语随之溢出：“如果我说……我想要的是你呢？”  
说完，艾格西故意松开衬衣最顶端的两颗扣子，露出锁骨，这是再明显不过的暗示了。还好走上黑道后，他比学生时代精瘦了不少。  
“……我比你年长很多。”哈利温和地回应，口吻里既没有轻视也没有不屑，“这种情况下，人们普遍会认为我在占你的便宜。”  
“我以为是我在占你便宜呢，”艾格西顽皮而固执地反驳道，“别担心，我已经成年了。可以为自己的行为负责。再说，去他的人们普遍认为。”  
哈利叹了口气，“艾格西，不要动……”  
软尺现在正绕在年轻人的腰上，裁缝非常小心，一点都没弄痛自己的客人。但艾格西情愿被弄疼，因为他需要点儿刺激来保持清醒。他本想坚持到哈利蹲下去量他的腿长时再作下一步的逾越动作，可欲望一波波地涌上来，他还太年轻，还没学会欲擒故纵，还没磨练出那么好的耐性，他也没有那么长的时间可以浪费。  
他被困在裤子里的勃起此时已经涨得难受，他忍不住欺身顶入哈利的双腿之间，持续地磨蹭着他的大腿内侧，幅度大得像是在试图弄皱对方的无懈可击的着装。  
“……哈利。”  
那一瞬间，哈利的呼吸快了一个节拍。  
艾格西摇摇头，或许是自己想多了。不，肯定是自己想多了。呼吸不稳的人是自己才对——他快要无法呼吸了：他的思绪控制不住地飘荡到了更为狂乱的地方，他想立刻把哈利推到墙上，像撕开他的神秘感和距离感一样，一点不留地剥掉他身上所有的衣物，噢，或许他会留下袜子——他打赌哈利是会在西裤下穿男士吊带袜的类型——然后就那样侵入他、破坏他、填满他。  
可最终艾格西只做到了挣扎着用沙哑的声音请求，“帮我。”  
哈利再度轻轻地叹了口气。艾格西记得自己小时候流着口水，可怜兮兮地央求母亲给他尝一口快出锅的炖肉时，她也会发出这样的叹息，头疼，无奈，但远不及厌烦的程度；每当这种时候，艾格西都相信自己是被她宠爱着的。  
“……我好难受……哈利。帮帮我。”  
“闭上眼睛。”  
艾格西难得没有听哈利的指令，还好哈利似乎也没有注意到。他低下头，用那双艾格西才称赞过的、非常好看的手拉下了艾格西的裤链，像解开一个礼盒上的蝴蝶结，动作流畅优雅得要命。然后艾格西眼睁睁地看着哈利将不断散发着热度，因被忽略太久而过分渴求碰触的勃起，完完全全地握在了那温暖干燥的手掌之中。确切来说，是原本的干燥的手，因为艾格西的性器马上就将他的指间弄得滑腻而潮湿。  
随着技巧高超的套弄而来电流般的快感让艾格西弓起了背脊，全身上下的肌肉都紧绷起来。他双腿发软，眼睛发直，几乎快要摔倒了，条件反射般地赶紧扶住老绅士宽厚的肩膀。  
哈利当然注意到了，他体贴稍微调整了一下站立的姿势，让艾格西更舒适地靠到自己怀里。  
艾格西觉得一切都在离他远去，同时又在向他逼来，他唯一能感觉到的是自己在哈利的手里变得更热、更大、更硬，全世界只剩下他跟哈利两个人。

高潮前他眼前甚至闪过了几个模糊的回忆片段，通通与他那早就逝去的生父有关——那个男人笑着蹲下身，一边揉乱他头顶的发旋，一边笑着答应给他买双崭新的白色跑鞋；他让他骑在自己的肩膀上，而两手永远放在他的脚踝处，仿佛生怕这个捣蛋鬼会因为动得太过厉害摔下去；他要长时间离家前总会回过身柔声地告诉跟在背后的他，我最爱的人就是你和你妈妈了，如同什么不朽的承诺。

纯粹的喜悦与兴奋淹没了他，艾格西就这么半是呻吟半是哭泣着射在了哈利手中。  
而哈利一言不发地拿出手帕，先细心地为他抹拭眼角溢出的泪水，之后才用来擦干净他自己那满是黏稠液体的右手。  
这种温柔至极而又公事公办的神态居然让艾格西觉得更性感了，他不停地嘟囔着“哈利哈利哈利”，凑近脑袋去寻找对方的唇，不出意料地被不动声色地避开了，“不，艾格西。”  
这不是拒绝，而是善意的提醒。  
艾格西很明白，比他这辈子绝大多数时候都要确信，他看进哈利的双眼，说：“是的，哈利。”  
他重复：“是的，哈利。”

再贴上身去时果然哈利没再躲开。  
艾格西早就注意到了房间角落里的沙发，他慢慢地带着哈利往那边走，然后一起靠入那柔软的坐垫之中。他决定要让两人间分享的第一个吻蛮横些，他不想表现得像个初经情事的小男孩；他先咬了一下哈利薄薄的下唇，再舔开他的齿列，等那里稍有松动后伸进舌头，用自己的卷住他的，卖力地吸吮；这个过程要表现得陶醉其中并不难，因为哈利尝起来就像韵味悠长、年代久远的上好葡萄酒。

在第二个缓慢而热情的吻之前，艾格西抬头给了哈利一个“可以吗”的疑问眼神，得到对方的应允后他将哈利的黑框眼镜小心地摘掉。没了镜片的遮挡，哈利的眼神顿时尖锐了不少，几乎让艾格西感到震颤——并不是害怕，他只是觉得自己无法读懂那里面的复杂情绪。  
反正读不懂，艾格西干脆也就放弃了思考，闭眼再次吻上去。这回哈利开始一点一点的有所回应，但他不再任由艾格西乱来，而是身体力行地教这个年轻人何处进、何处退，该怎样最大限度地勾起伴侣的欲望，态度耐心得仿佛不渗杂任何情欲，因此更接近纯然的指导。

这没什么好觉得丢脸的，艾格西压下心中的小小不甘，专心致志地享受私密的吻技教学。

听见哈利咽下自己唾液的声音，艾格西才依依不舍地放开对方。原因无他，只是他刚刚发泄过一次的勃起又蠢蠢欲动了起来。  
哈利好笑地摇头，“年轻人啊。”不应期短暂得如同伦敦的晴天。  
“哈利，我想要你。”艾格西飞快地开口，又飞快地补充了句，“我会很小心的…… ”  
见对方沉默不语，艾格西估计是年长者的自尊心作祟，于是满眼真挚地提议道：“我可以先给你吸出来一次。这样算我们扯平？”  
哈利还是盯着他不说话，艾格西有点儿着急了，他差点就打算献出自己的屁股，天知道他多渴望跟哈利干一次，愿意付出一切代价的那种渴望。  
“问题不在这，艾格西。”  
“那到底是——”  
“我不认为，你在这种情况之下再做剧烈运动是个好主意，”哈利说完，扫了眼艾格西的腰部，包裹着伤口的纱布内隐隐透着红色。被他这么一提起，艾格西才想到自己刚被戳人了个口子。  
“可是……我真的很想——而且，有些姿势也不用我——”艾格西欲言又止，他觉得自己脸皮有点儿发烫。哈利肯定会觉得他厚颜无耻，他已经把定制西装这码事儿抛到九霄云外去了；可说到底他们也才认识了几个小时。

“……你真的应该早点打那个号码。”  
“什么……？”还没来得及领会哈利的言下之意，他就被对方干练的动作搞得差点儿神魂颠倒了。  
哈利抬手将自己深红色的领带扯开，袖扣摘掉放进裤袋，然后把他仍旧笔挺的灰色外套脱下来，挂到旁边的衣架上；转身过面相艾格西，从上至下的解开衬衫的扣子。光看哈利脱去这些衣物的过程就让艾格西硬了不少。  
哈利显露出来的身体曲线比他期望的还要完美，根本不像五十岁的男人。艾格西曾以为自己的尺寸已经算是很不错的了，但哈利……艾格西不由得吞了下口水，努力不去做任何层面的对比。他真的很乐意去含住哈利的分身，只要哈利同意；他愿用一切可行的方法取悦那里，直到射进他喉咙深处的精液让他无法开口说话。  
而且，最最重要的是，哈利真的穿着那种男士吊带袜。幻想过的画面真实地出现在眼前，艾格西忍不住呻吟了一声，狠狠地捏了一下自己的阴茎底部，不然他真的会立刻射出来。

哈利最后留下了敞开全部扣子的白衬衫与吊带袜。艾格西想，他真的十分清楚自己怎样看起来最能挑起人的性致。

“坐好。”  
哈利口吻几近命令，他走过来，分开他那不可置信的修长的腿，骑上了年轻人的胯部。他的手里不知几时多了一管润滑液，并把安全套塞进了艾格西的手里。  
不用哈利多说艾格西也知道该怎么做。等他手忙脚乱地戴好安全套，哈利已经在给他自己做起扩张了。艾格西目瞪口呆地看着哈利缓缓地扬起下巴，将手指插入两人即将结合之处，而不远处的镜子正映着他赤裸的臀部，臀缝间的穴口隐隐可见。  
哈利看起来就像性本身，以至于艾格西一瞬间有种不真实之感。  
“我很久没做这事儿了。”发现年轻人的注视，中年人相当淡定地表示，“如果你不介意的话……”  
艾格西二话没说就往自己的手指抹满了润滑油，差点不小心全挤到手背上。他小心翼翼地观察了片刻，才敢将指节塞入那已经有些松软的湿润穴口，跟随着哈利的手指扭动、深入那里，感受着那些褶皱被揉开后的触感以及肠肉绞紧时的滚烫。艾格西太过专注于哈利，完全冷落了自己的勃起，积压的欲望让他忍不住比哈利更快地挺入手指——然后，他第一次听到了哈利的呻吟，短促而克制，但悦耳无比。  
艾格西真希望能把那录下来，他可以反复听上无数次；他也希望自己以后有机会看看哈利趴下来会是怎么样的，他的双腿被高高抬起、身体完全对折会是怎样的。可惜他可能永远不会有那样的机会。  
“哈利……不舒服吗？”  
他告诉自己不要想那么多，抬起眼，体贴地询问此时跨坐在他身上的男人。  
“唔……继续…… ”  
手指在哈利的体内活动了一会儿后，艾格西惊喜地意识到哈利形状优美的性器也跟着有了反应，此时正贴着他的小腹。艾格西一边试着更多的碰触、刺激那个点，一边用另一只空闲的手握住了哈利翘起的阴茎上下撸动。  
虽然与同性之间的性经验为零，但作为一个没有固定女友的年轻人，在手活方面艾格西还是颇有自信的。  
果然他的殷勤得到了奖赏，他得到了更多来自哈利的呻吟，破碎的喘息和一双被情潮濡湿的褐色眼睛。

“艾格西……”哈利沙哑着嗓子道，“……可以了。”  
虽然艾格西觉得自己的手指还是被夹得有些紧，但既然哈利都说可以了，那他自然是无有不从。  
或许哈利也有那么一点儿迫不及待呢，艾格西过分乐观想道。

他扶住哈利的腰，让他慢慢地沉下身体，强迫自己不往上挺身，只是全心全意地享受着自己的性器逐渐被哈利吞入、包裹的快感，直到两人毫无间隙地交融在一起。  
艾格西等了一会儿，觉得哈利应该适应了以后便想小幅度的往上挺动腰肢——此刻房间的门却被突然地撞开了！

艾格西听到了熟悉的扳机扣动的声音。他还没来得及转头，被按着侧开了脑袋。他听到了两声近距离的子弹破空之声，再是重物落地的闷响。  
倒下的那具躯体属于之前追赶艾格西的别的党派的打手，而哈利正举着艾格西本来放在怀里的手枪；此刻他眼神的冰冷与肉体的热度形成了鲜明的对比。  
“哈利……？”  
艾格西的性器因为那一瞬间的过度震惊已经软了下来，就此滑出了哈利的身体。  
“我说过的，你是没杀过人。”  
“……你、你果然不是……”  
老绅士没继续理会不知所措的年轻人，站起来穿好裤子、披上了外套，很快就恢复成他们刚见面的模样。他走出去和外面的店员交谈了几分钟后才回到了房间。  
“你的地毯还是因为我被弄脏了，”艾格西懊恼地说。他盯着那个倒霉的打手，子弹正中了他的眉心，一击毙命。其实如果真的被这家伙一枪打死，艾格西觉得自己见上帝时后也不会抱怨后悔，“……我很抱歉。”  
哈利微微一笑，他把门关上，说：“艾格西，我就是你口中的那位‘长腿叔叔’。是我给了你那个勋章。我是个秘密组织的特工，裁缝只是我表面上的身份。不过，我倒是很乐意为你定制一套西服。”

艾格西张开了嘴又闭上，循环几次后，最后得以问出口的是：“那你、你…… 为什么……为什么一直没有来找我？”  
“你父亲死后，我答应过你的母亲，绝不主动打扰你们。”  
艾格西母亲对他父亲的事情绝口不提，尤其是跟继父再婚之后。艾格西连自己生父的事情都无法打听到多少，何况是哈利的存在。多少次母亲都想把那个他颈间的项链丢掉，只不过无奈于艾格西没有理由的坚持。

“艾格西，我才是感觉抱歉的那个…… 对你，还有你和你母亲所遭遇的事情。我不该视而不见，袖手旁观。”  
……所以你如今就用这种方式补偿我？艾格西有点儿明白哈利眼中复杂的情绪了，但说完全不感到郁闷那是假的，可是他同样不能为此而责怪哈利。  
因为他喜欢哈利啊，这有什么办法呢？他不想说那些让哈利生气或者为难的话了。  
他很高兴自己遇到了哈利。

“你和我父亲到底是怎么认识的？”  
“这个以后我可以慢慢告诉你，”老绅士悠悠地道，挥散不去的神秘感和他的西装一样被他重新穿回了身上，“但你得先和黑道一刀两断，划清界线。”  
“这么说来，你以后愿意罩着我了？……不，该怎么说呢，好听的一点的说法…… 愿把我护入你的羽翼下？哈利哈利，你要知道，没有理由地突然脱离党派，可是要被追杀的，就算我只是个不起眼的小打手。”艾格西故作犹豫，其实他见识了哈利的厉害后，完全不担心这一点。  
“我可以给你一个工作的机会。但具体要看你的表现。”  
“太好了！哈利，我还有一个问题。”年轻人的眼睛再度闪亮起来。  
“什么？”  
“…… 我们能继续刚刚没做完的事情吗？”

 

=====end======

 

祝大家吃的开心！


End file.
